59 No Way Out
by MagpieSong
Summary: #59 on my 100 themes challenge. This follows Steve Cortez' last moments. TW for suicide.


"I'm gonna try to keep 'em off you!" he muttered, gripping the Kodiak's controls tighter.

"Careful, Cortez", Shepard's voice was clear as day over the comm.

The damn shuttle was certainly not equipped for the manoeuvres he was attempting to put it through. It flew through the air like a rocket propelled brick, ducking around destroyed buildings and skimming low enough to knock over a couple of lamp posts in the street below.

An ominous shudder wracked its usually solid frame as enemy fire struck the hull, causing his trajectory to skew slightly. He corrected, careful not to overdo it, and brought it down even lower, plowing over a hoard of husks that were scrambling up a pile of rubble.

A spine chilling screech signified a new enemy lifting up from a nearby rooftop. The harvester's huge wings spread wide and it took off with a horrid wailing sound, heading straight for him. With a turning hum, it built up power and fired on him. He swerved but the blast struck the Kodiak on one of the aft panels, taking out one of the engines.

"Damnit, I'm hit!" he growled, struggling with the steering as the shuttle spun out of control, losing altitude rapidly.

"Cortez!" bellowed Shepard as he soared over her team's location, the rear end of the Kodiak engulfed in flames.

The shuttle plunged to the earth and slammed into a pile of rubble, the front end crumpling like a soda can. Buckled and broken, the remaining engines shut down with a pathetic whine.

Steve was half conscious, strewn over the dashboard like a ragdoll. He coughed, choked and spat out a mouthful of blood with a moan of pain.

"Cortez?!" came Shepard's desperate voice. "Cortez?!"

He coughed again, wincing as agony shot through his broken nose, and looked around. Most of the right side of the shuttle was crushed inwards, flames beginning to leap from the dashboard. Hastily he started to undo his harness.

"Fire", he said, voice strained as he fiddled with the clasp, fingers shaking. "The Kodiak's on fire!"

"We're coming to you!" yelled Shepard. "Hold on, ETA 5 minutes!"

Outside, the guttural howling of husks had begun to rise from the rubble. Something bashed against the buckled hatch, but he ignored it.

He wriggled out of the harness, then moved to pull his legs free.

 _Shit_.

His left leg was trapped against the wall, pinned by the broken control board. He wriggled, painfully, but couldn't free himself.

"Shepard. Shepard, I'm trapped", he said rapidly, looking around for something to try and lift away the control panel. Nothing was within reach. "Urgh, my leg's stuck under the damn dash board!"

The flames were higher now, throwing out enough heat against his flesh to be more than a little uncomfortable. He raised his hands to shield his face, cursing that the fire extinguisher wasn't within reach.

"Shep…Mercedes", he said thickly, feeling the heating metal against his right leg as he watched the fire begin to spread. "Just get out of here, you're not going to make it in time."

"Like hell I'm not!" her voice growled lowly as she huffed, no doubt climbing through the debris.

"Sit pretty, Estaban", Vega chimed in. "We're coming to rescue your sweet ass!"

"You don't understand", he paused to swallow, the heat on his free leg rapidly becoming unbearable. "The dash is on fire and its spreading quickly. Once it reaches the fuel lines, I…you're not going to make it in time."

"Shut you're trap, Cortez, we'll be right there", she was trying to sound stern, but she could hear the resignation in his voice, and it was obvious.

He fell silent all the same. There was no point arguing. He was right, and that was all there was to it.

More husks were roaring outside and had begun a crescendo of banging on the hull. He closed his eyes and let memories of Robert fill his mind, momentarily taking him from the scene.

Bubbling hydraulic fluid had begun to seep out from below the dash board, pooling under his chair. He hissed as some of it poured onto his legs, burning him through his uniform.

"Shit", he muttered, looking around at the floor. The flames were so close now, too close. "Shepard, the hydraulic fluid is leaking. Shit. If that goes up…if that…."

"Fuck", was her only response.

He thumbed the pistol at his belt and sighed. Was it really going to end like this? For the first time in so long, he had something to live for, and now it was going to be taken from him?

"Mercedes", he said solemnly, quietly. "It's been an honour serving with you and your team. I'm proud to say that I was a part of the Normandy's crew…"

"Stop", her voice crackled. "We're not there yet, Steve. Don't do this."

He slammed a hand down on the comm controls, shutting off the link. The screen buzzed and flashed out, power dead at last. Flames were dancing fully across the dash, now, searing his face and eyes. He whimpered pitifully.

A spark lept, flying like a shooting star through the air, mesmerising him for far too long. It landed in the pooling hydraulic fluid, igniting it with a whoosh of energy. Flames soared around him, engulfing his chair.

He screamed, thrashing as the fire burned like the deepest pits of hell. No choice now. He brought the pistol to his temple.

 _I'm home, my love._

Shepard's team ground to a halt as a shot rang out not even a block away. Moments later, a fireball erupted over the destroyed skyline. The Kodiak had been reduced to a charred heap of molten steel and ash.

Steve Cortez was no more.


End file.
